


Life Goes On

by asexualjuliet



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Becky reflects, Character Study, F/M, abortions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: Sometimes, Becky wonders what her life would be like if she’d kept the baby.
Relationships: Luke Cafferty/Becky Sproles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t watched FNL season four since like July, but this idea came to me the other day and I finally wrote it.
> 
> (Also this is just a reflection of Becky’s feelings about her abortion. I want to clarify that I’m not pro-life. God forbid).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sometimes, Becky wonders what her life would be like if she’d kept the baby. 

Would she have had a baby girl? A baby boy?

Sometimes, she wonders so hard that she can _see_ the child she might have had. 

She can see Luke with a baby in his lap, smiling that smile that lights up her world. 

She can see a little girl on Tim’s shoulders, a little boy sitting next to baby Stevie on the Riggins’ living room floor. 

She can see a child in her arms, with Luke’s blue eyes and her brown curls. Her tan skin and his sweet smile.

_It would be too hard,_ her mother had said. _You’re sixteen goddamn years old, Rebecca, I’m not letting you throw your life away like—_

Like I did. 

The words weren’t there, but they hung silently in the air between Becky and her mother. 

And so Becky went. She went to the doctor, had the abortion, tried as hard as she could to forget Luke’s words. 

_It's not like I want to be a dad, alright? But there's something about not being one, you know? You not being a mom just because we decide to make the baby go away. That just makes me really, really uncomfortable._

_You know what I mean? _

Tried to _remember_ what Tim had said to her. 

_It’ll be fine. It’s okay. I got you, Becks, you’re gonna be okay. Whatever happens, I’ll be there, Becks. You’re gonna be okay._

And she is okay, now.

The whole thing’s history.

There’s no baby. No _throwing her life away._ No angry white moms glaring at her every time she leaves her house.

But Becky still wonders. 

Every time she sees a child wave at her on the street, every time a baby coos in its mother’s arms.

What would _her_ baby have been like? 

Blue eyes or brown? Curly hair or straight? 

So many combinations of traits work their way through Becky’s mind, so many children, and _God,_ if only she knew which one was hers…

But she doesn’t know. 

And she’ll _never_ know. 

But things go on. 

And Becky’s _not_ a mother. Luke’s not a father. 

But then his hand is in hers, and he’s smiling so wide, his eyes shining so bright—

And she’s _not_ a mother. 

But life goes on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please don’t hesitate to point them out!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are much appreciated!!


End file.
